Serge (Radical Dreamers)
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Serge is the leading protagonist and narrator of . Like adolescent protagonists from other stories, Serge tends to be clumsy and outspoken. He has a sincere yet playful crush on Kid, who, as a way of flirting, constantly belittles him about his lack of fighting ability and his proneness to make bad jokes. Serge began his free life as a traveling musician, wandering city to city in a nomadic lifestyle. He wrote many songs, including the one in Riddel's music box, "Distant Promise." Kid implies that it was one of Lucca's favorite lullabies. is an excerpt from Serge's diary, being read by his grandson to the player. While shows Serge in similar events, this universe's Serge has a different personality, backstory, and set of abilities. Appearance Serge was a blond-haired. He wears pants and a t-shirt that was light blue color, while there was the hood of a darker shade. Looping from his pockets to his beltline are straps of blue cloth. Little else is known about his appearance. Combat and Abilites In the Dark Forest near Viper Manor, Serge has the option to cast a spell on the Feral Cats that ambush the party. This attempt almost always fails as he is attacked before the spell is complete. Despite this, it suggests that he has magical abilities of some form, or maybe an allusion to Element System. Magic aside, Serge wields a knife with which he is not very proficient. In many battles, he has the option to attack, parry, and/or dodge, among other commands specific to various situations the party finds themselves in. Certain commands tend to be more effective, but this can differ from battle to battle. Serge excels at feint-attacks where he distracts enemies and opportunistically strikes. Direct attacks by Serge often miss and result in him sustaining heavy wounds, to which, surprisingly, Gil shows ample concern. Kid congratulates him if he does well in a battle but mocks him (even slapping him) if he does not. Because of this, fighting is best left to Gil and Kid whenever possible. Storyline Knowing Kid for several years, Serge agrees to accompany her to Viper Manor to search for the Frozen Flame. Despite Gil's lack of dialogue and overall response to everything, Serge seems to trust him since Kid does. Atrium Serge tends to walk into traps often, and he and Kid spring a trap in the Atrium by messing with the fountain in the center, causing it to flood the room and fill it full of Piranhas. Mouth of Truth Serge tests the Mouth of Truth by putting Kid's possessions inside of it. Generally, after doing so, Kid will slap him for potentially losing the objects in the statue's throat. Armory In the armory, Serge meets Esmeld and inquires about the key to the Catacombs. Esmeld relinquishes the key if Serge tells him a story about a girl and a magical sunflower. This story appears to be an allusion to Kid's life. Resolution After being run out of the Manor by Vera and her legion of Porre soldiers, Serge is abandoned by Kid and Gil. Kid claims the soldiers will follow her and not him, so he flees. He escapes unscathed and eventually starts a family with Kid, and ends up with a grandson. Death If Serge sustains enough injuries, he dies and the player must start the game from the last save file Name Etymology Serge comes from the Roman name Sergius which is Latin for "servant". Many Popes, Martyrs, and Spiritual Leaders take this name, likely influencing and changing its meaning. Serge also greatly resembles the word "surge", which is a sudden outpouring, such as with a river or electrical current. Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters